Jin Kusanagi
|base = 草薙 仁 |furigana = くさなぎ じん |color = #6411e0 |writecolor = white |romaji = Kusanagi Jin |gender = Male |relatives = Shoichi Kusanagi (Older brother)Mentioned in "Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO - Episode 5"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" |species = Human |anime debut = Episode 2 (Flashback) Episode 47 (Actual debut) |seiyū japanese =Ryota Suzuki |occupation = |status = Coma (Real Life) Alive (Link VRAINS)|eyecolor = Grey|haircolor = Purple|age = 16}}Jin KusanagiYu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 29:"Kusanagi Report" ( , Kusanagi Jin) is the younger brother of Shoichi Kusanagi and a mentioned character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Appearance Jin is a fair skinned teenage boy and he strongly resembles Shoichi. Like Shoichi he has grey eyes and purple hair, but his hair is long and unkempt, reaching past his shoulder and it is lighter shade than his brother. He is depicted wearing a dull-colored shirt with sleeves ending halfway down his elbows and pants. As a child, he had short hair and wore a short-sleeved, light blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Ep029 A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children.png|A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children. jin kusanagi.jpg|Full body of Jin FullbodyJinKusanagiLInkVRAINS.jpg|Full Body of Jin in Link VRAINS Personality According to Yusaku, after being rescued from Hanoi Project, Jin developed intense PTSD and even now he is still suffering from PTSD. Since the events of the Lost Incident, he has become withdrawn, reserved and closed of his heart from the world. Jin seems to have a hard time talking even to his older brother. Unlike Shoichi, Jin appears to be a very stoic and a distant person and is often seen with a dull emotionless expression. As a child based on the picture of him and prior to getting kidnapped for Hanoi Project, he appeared to be cheerful and outgoing. Since his brother uncovered the truth about Jin's abduction and revealed it to him, Jin has begun showing signs of recovering, talking more with his brother and doctors. Biography Past Lost incident case Jin, Yusaku, Spectre and Takeru were involved in the Lost incident 10 years ago.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 19:"The Incident Buried in the Darkness" Despite having been rescued, Jin is still suffering from the shock of the incident that caused him to closed off his heart from the world.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access"Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 19:"The Incident Buried in the Darkness" This event drove Yusaku to fight for him, and defeat the Knights of Hanoi so that Yusaku might save him from darkness.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 2:"Catch the Wind! Storm Access" Six months later, after the kids were saved, Jin was shown up how he's sitting on one chair with blank eyes. His brother, Shoichi Kusanagi rushes to him asking is he's fine and where have he been, but after Shoichi saw in what condition is Jin, he was shocked and decided to find out more about his kidnappers, so Shoichi give up from his sports ambitions, learning about hackering in order to help his little brother, Jin. Present Jin's suffering Jin has been mentioned several times by Yusaku Fujiki and Shoichi Kusanagi, who are fighting Hanoi in order to save him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" After Shoichi discovered the true identity of Blue Angel who is Yusaku's classmate and step sister of SOL Technologies Security Manager Akira Zaizen, Shoichi suggest Yusaku to meet her so that he can get a lead on Akira reagarding his whereabouts and Yusaku's stolen memories but he doubted the plan would work due to Yusaku's poor social skills with women.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 6:"Idol!! Blue Angel" Jin was indirectly mentioned during Playmaker's duel against Revolver as the former vow to Revolver he would save him.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 12:"Impregnable Defending Dragon Firewall" While Yusaku and Shoichi were deleting the files of Playmaker people post on the network Yusaku wondered if it was wise to seek Revolver out for answers about Yusaku's past and about Jin.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 13:"Record of the Fierce Battle" Stolen consciousness data Jin was seen at the hospital and he was recovering after his brother Shoichi Kusanagi told him the informations that he learned from Revolver, but suddenly Jin was attacked by mysterious orange glowing man (Bohman) who took his consciousness data for unknown reason. Jin in now laying unconscious at the hospital and by his side is his brother, Shoichi with hope that Playmaker will take back his consciousness data from Bohman. Revolver vs Windy Right after when Windy was save from being killed by the knights of Handoi, Playmaker ask Lighting does he know about Jin's conscious, Lighting then reveal to Playmaker and Soulburner that Jin was with him this whole time. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Victims of Hanoi Project Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists